Entre el aprecio y el amor
by RipperRose
Summary: Él la amaba como siempre, pero ella solamente sentía aprecio. Tantas cosas pasaron, entre ellas la guerra, que pudo hacer cambiar sus sentimientos... (3 Drabbles de Peeta y Katniss para el foro de Días oscuros y el reto de títulos).
1. Aquél candado

_**Reto para el Foro: Días oscuros (Los juegos del Hambre).**_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Este fic participa en el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros. _

_Se trata de tres drabbles en un mísmo fic. Todos ambientados dentro del esquema del libro de Sinsajo, mostrando pespectivas de Peeta y de Katniss por igual._

_*El último título, llueve, es un pequeño escenario inventado por mí*_

_¡Disfrúten!_

* * *

_Aquél Candado_

_._

_._

_._

Suciedad y oscuridad, el olor a orina rancia y el sentimiento de escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Eso era lo que había por fuera, pero por dentro la historia era muy diferente. No pensaba en campos de flores ni pastelillos glaseados, ni tampoco en la tortura ni en la mutilación vivida… sólo había un pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, desglosándose en muchísimas formas pero que al final resultaba en lo mismo: Katniss.

_Aquella, la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, de la que sentía un admiración increíble por la manera en la que cuidaba de su familia. La chica por la que no le había importado lanzarse a sí mismo dentro de una arena a morir, aún sabiendo que inevitablemente moriría._

La chica que, increíblemente le salvó la vida, que lo protegió en esos momentos, la chica cuyos ojos gris pálido lo devolvieron de una u otra manera a casa, junto a su familia, _vivo__. Vivo, y por dentro con una pequeña manchita de esperanza al creer que tal vez ella podría llegar a sentir lo mismo. O por lo menos eso se encontraba latente hasta que el tren hizo su parada. No sabía decir en ese momento si el haber escuchado aquella conversación entre ella y Haymitch había sido lo correcto._

_Tal vez lo fue…_

–Johanna. –Dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a una mujer que no podía ver, pero que sabía que se encontraba ahí cerca.

–¿Qué quieres? –replicó ella.

–¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Katniss ahora mismo?

Johanna no respondió.

No le sorprendía el no recibir palabra alguna, era normal el encontrarse a sí mismo haciendo preguntas sobre Katniss frecuentemente. Preguntarse si estaría comiendo bien, si estaría durmiendo en un lugar cómodo, si su familia estuviera viva… incluso preguntarse si ella estaría feliz a pesar de que él se encontrara lejos.

¿A quién engañaba?

A pesar de preocuparse tanto por su salud, por su integridad, aún así sabía que la renombrada Katniss Everdeen jamás se había preocupado de esa misma manera por él. Los meses enteros en que no le dirigía palabra después de los primeros juegos, evadiendo sus miradas y visitas, y sosteniendo conspiraciones junto a Haymitch excluyéndolo de igual modo. Todos se daban cuenta, todo mundo que era lo suficientemente coherente para notar que eso no era amor recíproco.

Era triste, lo era.

Y más triste era aún que, cada vez que observaba aquél frío candado de su celda, le regresara a la mente la punzada de pena que le recordaba que él era el único que dejaba de lado su egoísmo en aquellos tiempos de guerra.


	2. Voces frías

_Voces__ frías_

_._

_._

_._

Una perla.

Alguna vez él le había dicho que era un regalo sólo para ella, y se lo dijo con una sonrisa que nunca encontrarías dentro de una arena en la cuál morían en promedio ocho personas al día. Era un lindo recuerdo que ahora se veía borroso y parecía también lejano gracias a la infinidad de sucesos que se presentaban.

_"Hará cualquier cosa para hundirte",_ había dicho Prim.

Y era horrible el confirmar que era cierto.

Cada vez que lo miraba a través del cristal, su cuello palpitaba. Cada palabra que le escuchaba pronunciar de sus labios le hacían pensar que no provenían de aquél chico que alguna vez conoció. Su voz era idéntica, exactamente la misma, pero de alguna forma no lo era.

Había llegado un acuerdo con Haymitch antes de ir a la arena por segunda vez, lo habían pactado. Pero el hecho de iniciar una revolución pareció ser más importante que salvar la vida de otro chico más. Eso era frustrante.

Y no era frustrante gracias a la decisión que los rebeldes habían tomado de sacarla a ella, _que se vayan al diablo los rebeldes, junto con el Capitolio_, no le importaba eso. Era realmente frustrante porque si todo aquello no hubiera sucedido, ella no o hubiera sabido…

¿Por qué tuvo que darse cuenta a esas alturas?

¿Por qué necesitó que sucediera todo eso para que surgiera su verdadera preocupación por él?

¿Por qué necesitó perderlo en escencia para que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía?

No era amor, eso lo sabía. No era tan valioso como lo que existía entre su madre y su padre, no era tan profundo; Sin embargo, no podía darse la excusa de decir que era nada.

_–Debí haberte amado mucho…_

Fue la frase que la hizo derrumbarse por dentro. Pero fue más desgarrador que su voz la hubiera dicho, la voz que solía decir cosas maravillosas de ella algún tiempo atrás.

Ahora, en aquél momento, se sentía más fría. Una voz fría y sin sentimientos, justo como la de ella al decir frente a las cámaras un millón de veces que lo amaba con locura.


	3. Llueve

_Llueve_

_._

_._

_._

El estruendo de un relámpado combinado con las pesadillas hicieron que saltara de la cama, gritando con toda la potencia de su garganta. Sudaba y los cabellos se le pegaban a la espalda húmeda. Alargó su mano y el pecho se le encogió al encontrarse sola.

Lo llamó por su nombre, primero en susurros, después en gritos y al final con alaridos. Las alucinaciones eran aún recurrentes y más poderosas cuando estaba oscuro y sin compañía.

Abrió violentamente la puerta, dejándose a si misma a merced de la tormenta, a merced de las gotas violentas que se encajaban en su piel como espinas y el viento que la amenazaba con hacerla caer. Gritó su nombre de nuevo, entre el remolino de agua celestial.

No hubo contestación, pero sí hubo una imagen.

La imagen de él tirado sobre sus rodillas en el pasto húmedo, con la mirada perdida en el césped inundado. Corrió hacia el muchacho con alivio, sentándose a su altura y mirándolo a los ojos.

–Peeta. –repitió su nombre por milésima vez.

–Lo siento. –Dijo él. –No eres un monstruo.

Sabía que se refería al pasado, al peeta que había sido envenenado mentalmente. Todo por su culpa, pero eso había pasado, al igual que la guerra. Habían ganado y les habían concedido vivir juntos a pesar de la condición emocional y mental de ambos.

–No te disculpes. –contestó ella. –A veces lo soy.

Él la seguía amando, aprendió a hacerlo de nuevo y ella no sentía amor puro por él, no aún. Pero hacía unos meses atrás había dejado de apreciarlo secamente como solía hacerlo. Era confuso, ¿Qué era lo que existía entre el aprecio y el amor?

Las flores blancas plantadas al cosatado de la casa, danzantes por la lluvia, le dieron la respuesta que había estado buscando por, tal vez, más tiempo del que pensaba.

_Cariño._

Entre el aprecio y el amor existía el cariño.

**_FIN_**


End file.
